


Ask No Questions (I'll Tell No Lies)

by Jungle321jungle



Series: Let Me Tell You A Story [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Detectives, Heist, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder Mystery, Soulmate September (Sanders Sides), Soulmates, Spies & Secret Agents, Story within a Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jungle321jungle/pseuds/Jungle321jungle
Summary: An Agent and a Con Man.With such conflicting backgrounds it almost seemed laughable for the two to be soulmates. Fate had chosen this, but Logan had chosen to arrest the man across from him no matter what.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Let Me Tell You A Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978240
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61





	1. Part One

**Part One**

Logan had never truly disliked his job. In fact there were times he enjoyed it greatly. The thrill of deduction that comes with catching criminals was never one which could be beat, and of course the traveling was a perk. So yes, he liked his job- he was even enjoying his current station in Madrid- but he wasn’t exactly the biggest fan of his superiors. To them it didn't seem to matter that much that he had spent upwards of two years tracking a single thief- it didn't matter that he had been on the case from the moment it had come to them- no, none of that mattered. Because the case had run cold, and an extra body was apparently needed in Madrid. It wasn’t even as if they had pretended that this was crucial, no they just wanted yet another person down there to laze around. And Logan had no choice but to say yes. So while he was enjoying the city and loving getting to spend more time with his fiancé, it wasn’t  _ everything _ that he wanted. He had joined Interpol for a reason, and this wasn’t it. It was a strange yet annoying paradox. Part of him wanted nothing more than to leave and do the job he really wanted, and the other part of him wanted to stay and plan for his wedding. It was one he’d think most people wouldn’t even take a moment to consider... would be considered a bad person for wanting both?

A sigh escaped his lips as he leaned back in his chair and gave a stretch. He had spent all morning doing reports as busy work, but time had seemed to creep along. His eyes stole a glance at the clock for what must have been the third time in the last ten minutes alone. He truly could not wait until he could take his lunch break and leave the office and its broken air conditioning behind. Glancing about him it seemed his coworkers were on a similar wavelength, few had discarded their blazers and rolled up their sleeves, another two were leaning against an open window, and still some had eyes fixed on the broken A/C unit almost longingly. On a usual day Logan had found he was quite good at staying on task and getting his work done quickly (even if it was truly just so he could spend more time focusing on the case he was no longer to have involvement in), but with the heat of the stuffy room currently baking him he wasn’t sure he’d be able to focus on anything other than that feeling. 

Logan was gathering his things even before the time came, and upon his lunch starting he was out of his seat in the hall in an instant, few of coworkers behind him while others simply watched enviously as they awaited their turn. 

“You want to grab lunch with us Ackroyd?” Marie asked him as they all walked down the stairs at the quickest pace they could dare.

Logan shook his head, “I appreciate the offer, but I have a lunch date.”

With that she told him to enjoy himself, but Logan was more focused on leaving the building. Outside air may as well have been a gift but then again if it was he wasn’t sure what a breeze was classified as. Either way he was more than happy to walk to lunch. 

Patton was already sitting in the restaurant when Logan arrived and the man gave a large smile as he approached. “Hey Lo! How are you? I already ordered tea for me and coffee for you.”

“Thoughtful as always,” Logan smiled, pulling Patton in for a hug. “Thank you, and I am ecstatic to have left the office.”

Patton gave a slight laugh as they let go and say across from one another. “Is the air conditioning still broken?”

“Unfortunately,” Logan said with a nod and as he did he couldn't help but take in Patton’s dark circles behind his circular rimmed glasses. “So they did keep you working all night then?” 

“I’m alright,” Patton promised, opening his menu. “Just a bit tired. Things have just been a bit busy at the station lately.”

Logan gave a slight frown, “What do you mean?”

“I don’t think I told you before now, but in the last four weeks we have found three bodies each fitting a similar criteria and killed in the same way. And all of which are rich and powerful, and the last one turned up last night so the chief wants all hands on deck. Oh, but let’s not break the no work at lunch rule anymore.”

Logan agreed but he would be lying if he said he wasn't interested. Quite frankly it was the most interesting thing he had heard all day, not to mention had heard no such thing on the news. If three powerful people were dying, wouldn't that be publicized? And people of that sort would have had personal security, if that had been bypassed surely there must be a witness? Or something that points to a suspect. Or perhaps all that knowledge had been swept away too. His musings were interrupted as the waiter came bearing drinks and ready to take their order, but when he had left Logan found Patton eyeing him with crossed arms and pursed lips.

“You want to know that badly?”

Logan took a sip of his black coffee before he gave a nod as if succumbing to the fact that his soulmate would always be able to read him like a book, “I do.”

Patton gave a slight smile as he began to pour an obnoxious amount of sugar into his tea, “Okay, but  _ just _ for today. So what happened was- wait did you really not hear anything about it at your office? I heard the second victim had Interpol connections?”

Even more peculiar. “Not a word.”

“Well we don’t know much,” Patton started. “The first thing we know is honestly the only thing we have to go off of. The weapon. We don’t know exactly what it is, but it's not a typical knife but rather it's long, skinny, and the ME believes it’s only serrated at the tip. The killer stabs their victims in the neck or well between the neck and the shoulder joint severing the carteriod. But to do that they would have had to be fast, and we haven’t found any defensive wounds on the bodies.”

“They were taken by surprise?”

“Most likely. They probably didn’t even know what was happening until it was too late.”

Logan opened his mouth to ask who the victims had been, when a thought came to him. If the police and Interpol were sweeping everything and everyone but Patton’s precinct under the rug, then there was a chance he could get Patton in trouble. He gave a frustrated sigh and sipped again at his coffee as he pondered for what to ask next. “Who found the bodies?” he asked finally.

“The first victim was his maid. The second it was his girlfriend who found him. But at first we didn’t connect the murders despite the similarity, because his soulmate had been there earlier threatening him with a knife. The thought was she had come back and killed him.”

“And then someone was killed last night, connecting all three?”

Patton nodded and rubbed at his tired eyes, “Exactly. And she was found by the head of her security team. He had left for the night only to return thirteen and half minutes later as he had forgotten something and he found her. And we know it wasn’t him since cameras show all of his movements.”

“The killer was waiting for her,” Logan said in surprise. “And I assume they aren’t on any camera?”

“That would be too easy.”

Logan gave a slow nod as he processed his thoughts but seeing Patton’s tired gaze on him he chose to push the conversation aside for now, “Thank you for indulging me. Now that rule breaking is over, tell me about that play? We didn’t finish talking last night before you were called in.”

Patton smiled brightly in response, his mood instantly brought up. Good, it was always better to see Patton smile. “It was so good!”

“I’m glad you and your friend got to enjoy yourselves.”

“Yeah, I haven't seen Virgil in  _ ages _ so it was fun. He’s here for about a week more. Maybe you’ll finally meet him before he leaves.”

“I hope so.”

~~~~

Despite dropping the conversation for the sake of Patton’s sanity it had managed to stick with Logan for days after their lunch. In fact, for days it had been at the forefront of his mind. He had kept his eyes and ears open at the office, and when the news was on and yet he had heard nothing about the murders in question. It was strange. And Logan enjoyed strange, because nothing was more challenging than breaking down the inexplicable into bits until it’s in simple parts. And yet he couldn’t ask about the case. It was as if there was a puzzle right before him and he could see others putting it together but he wasn’t allowed to touch. It had been the same feeling he had had when sent here and told to push the Blank case from his mind. Now there were two cases which he wanted answers about that he had to pretend he didn’t exist. 

He had been doing desk work far too long. 

The allure of a case- of a true  _ riddle-  _ wouldn't allow him to focus, not that the persisting lack of air conditioning helped. One would think an international agency would have the money to get this fixed in a day and not let this go on as long as it had. What Logan would give to go back out into the field. To do more than provide backup for a night or two. 

Another glance to the clock yielded nothing but the knowledge that he had too much time, and things he didn’t want to do. And yet Logan found himself glancing around to avoid prying eyes before he closed his own and began to silently go over the case he knew too well by heart. 

Blank. 

He had been active years before he had appeared on Logan’s radar. A conman and thief with a knack for stealing pieces of art and money from under his mark’s noses. The man had worked like clockwork- or he used to- with a new victim coming to Logan every three months or so to tell their tale of woe. To tell how they had met Damien- how they had met Dimitri- how they had met Dante- how they had met Ethan- how they had met a man Logan could only call Blank. They would say how they met Blank, befriended him. How he had been charming, kind and charismatic. And how one day they had found out the hard way that their money, possessions, and “friend” were gone. Blank was a wolf in sheep’s clothing, putting on whatever act necessary to get what he wanted. And he could change his forms at will, a blank slate. The man was a mystery. One of Logan’s favorite types. He was a grifter, a skilled one capable of changing his personality instantly. He was one which partied among the rich and lived his life loudly before vanishing and resurfacing. And yet all he would leave behind were photos. He was a good looking man, that Logan could admit. He had freckles covered only one half of his face, and short brown hair always upkept, but just slightly long enough to change into his heterochromatic eyes if he so chose. He had a _recognizable_ face. And yet he never seemed to be caught. Logan had been able to deduce that he must be working with a team. Because there were times he had been with the mark when the robbery had occurred- he had been the well placed distraction. And yet his companions had never been seen. Over time Logan had managed to gain many pictures of Blank with other people, in some of which the man had even dyed his hair or wore contacts, and yet he was the common denominator of the photos. Never the same people, never the same place. Blank was careful. He was meticulous. And he followed a schedule. 

_ So why had he dropped all of that so suddenly?  _

Six months ago Logan had found himself waiting to hear from the next victim. He had already had his team ready to look for leads before they went cold. But, Blank didn’t resurface. And perhaps that was the biggest mystery after the man’s identity. Why hadn’t he followed his schedule? Did he quit the game? Did he finally make enough money to buy himself a nice villa in a secluded city and live comfortably? While it was a plausible theory, at the same time Logan couldn’t help but feel that Blank he had too much love for the games he played to lead his life behind. So where had he gone? Had he simply shaken Logan off his tail? Had he let Logan get comfortable before taking a totally different direction? That one was very possible. Or maybe he had simply found a different avenue to work? He clearly had connections with wealthy persons across at least Western Europe. He had resources, and information that Logan could only wish he had... perhaps he might even know who the killer Patton was chasing was. 

The shocked jared Logan enough to open his eyes and stare up at the ceiling with a frown. 

“Enjoy your nap Ackroyd?” One snickered. 

Another gave a laugh, “It’s too sleep to even hot in here- wait... that’s not right.”

Logan ignored his coworkers laughter and chatter, not even sparing them a glance as he refocused on the computer screen in front of him. He needed to get his reports done. Because fantasizing about Blank and the murders, showed he was  _ truly _ desperate to do anything but sit here- but at the same time he knew he couldn’t afford to draw conclusions anywhere without evidence. He needed to work on his current tasks he decided, beginning to click away, because they were the only distraction he had from letting his own theories drive him mad. 

  
  


Leaving work was a blessing for his own sanity. Perhaps it had been the heat getting to him that wouldn’t let his thoughts drink far from Blank. But the air conditioning in his apartment was  _ greatly _ appreciated. He paused in the doorway and gave a slight frown realizing the usual sounds which signified Patton was home were missing. A slight sigh escaped his lips as he moved to the kitchen and set the food he had brought for Patton in the fridge, before heading to change. When he did, he grabbed his food and made himself comfortable on the couch. He was now free to relax. And given he had a day off tomorrow, he would enjoy relaxing greatly. He had a new book he had been meaning to start and a new documentary he had been meaning to watch. Or maybe he’d stroll to the local library tomorrow afternoon, purely to get some exercise. But regardless of what he did with his day, it would be a long time coming. 

With that in mind Logan reached for the remote began to scroll through the guide wondering what he should watch, while he ate his dinner but he could still hear the news from where it played in the background. 

_ “Today in celebrity news we got a rare story. This morning on  _ our  _ very morning show we had Actress Nita Herriras and model Manuel Martin were talking to our hosts. When Nita tried and failed to be sarcastic, and soon Manuel Martin was having a similar problem. Turns out the two couldn’t lie and thus must be soulmates! People are finding love on our very network!” _

Logan tuned out the rest as the anchor began to go on about how wonderful it was to have happened on “their” news network and instead continued searching until he found a movie to watch. It wasn’t one he had seen before, but one Patton had recommended a number of times. And judging by the clock and the start time of it he had only missed fifteen minutes, so good enough. 

He didn’t remember falling asleep. He had tried not to make a habit of sleeping on the couch, he must not have realized how tired he was. His hazy thoughts were shoved to the side however as he reached for his ringing phone. Firstly he noticed it was Patton calling, secondly he noticed it was after one am. Nonetheless he put the phone to his ear. The flow of rapid Spanish spewing into his ear took a few moments to process. 

“Patton you’re speaking too quickly I-”

Like the flip of a switch Patton’s rambles switched to English. But they didn’t help Logan’s understanding any. 

“Patton- Patton!  _ Slow down _ ,” he urged. “It’s not the language. It’s- you’re speaking too quickly for me to understand anything.”

“We had another robbery and  _ murder _ !” Patton shouted, switching languages once again. “It happened during a party! And now a man is dead but my partners talked to all the party guests!”

“Alright? So you caught your killer?”

“No- all of them have alibis- but I saw them when they were leaving! And one of them? It was  _ Blank!” _

The chatter of the still going TV, the ticking on the clock of the wall, his breathing, and every other sound in the world seemed to stop at once. “Say that again.”

“Blank was one of the party guests! I saw myself as he left! I was told he’s going by the name Daniel Perez!”

“Where is he now?” 

“I’m not sure. We had to let him go- but I already told my supervisors. Yours should know by sunrise and then you can finally catch him!”

Logan couldn’t help the slight smile that came to his face at the prospect. “Tell me more as soon as you get home- or call me back sooner if you hear or know anything else.”

“Of course! Sorry to wake you, get some sleep Lo!”

Logan promised he would as he hung up but quite frankly he wasn’t sure he could. His entire being was seeming to brim with excitement and anticipation. Finally, he was going to get back in the field. Finally, he was going to answer those impossible questions. Finally, he was going to finish the puzzle. Finally, Blank had slipped up. And  _ finally,  _ Logan was going to catch him.

~~~~~

Logan flexed and curled his fingers repeatedly but he did his best to stay calm and keep the edge from his voice as he spoke. “What do you mean it doesn’t matter?”

“Exactly what I said,” his boss replied. “I talked to your former division, they want no part of this. And they want  _ you  _ to have no part in this. These murders are something bigger than Blank stealing art- it’s bigger than both of our  _ jobs _ . So it doesn’t matter.”

“But he-”

“Pretend you didn’t hear anything and  _ maybe _ your fiancé won’t get in any trouble for leaking this to you.”

Any other words died on Logan’s tongue as he bit it to keep himself from saying more. He couldn’t threaten Patton’s position. 

“Go enjoy your day off Ackroyd. And come back tomorrow ready to work.”

Logan gritted out a “Yes sir” before he turned on his heel and stormed out of the room. Ignore it. He was just supposed to  _ ignore it.  _ Ignore the fact that the man he was chasing for years is was now in the same fucking city. Ignore the fact that the rich and powerful are being slaughtered while people cover it up? He was just supposed to ignore all of it, and pretend to be content doing fucking nothing all day at his desk. It was  _ bullshit _ . 

There had to be something he could do.  _ Something.  _ He couldn’t do this the traditional way. Nor could he just walk into a police station and offer his services without the paperwork to back it up. All he had was Patton, and even that was a stretch since he didn’t want to get his fiancé in any trouble. Patton wasn’t even supposed to tell him about the murders much less about Blank. They were too many pieces to the puzzle and two many hands in the way. Maybe he  _ did _ need to do this himself. That would be the only way he’d be satisfied regardless of the result. But he was missing one thing, a starting point. And it seemed Patton was the only one who could provide it. 

“I’m guessing since we’re having lunch instead of you tracking Blank down something happened?”

Logan gave a sigh as he poked at his meal, “They told me to ignore it. To pretend I don’t know anything.”

“You can’t work the case?”

“I can’t even mention it.”

“Oh...”

“But... I’m not going to stop. Not- not when I’m this close.”

“Logan I-”

“I can’t get you more involved without threatening your job but at the same time you’re the only one who has information.”

Patton gave a slight frown as those eyes scanned Logan full of worry before he lowered his gaze to the table and spoke in a quiet voice. “What do you need?”

“An address.”

“But you can’t arrest him?”

“I’m not going to. I’m just going to talk to him.” But at Patton's look of disbelief he continued. “No one will find out. But I’ve been working on this case for far too long. This is my  _ only _ shot to get to close it. Tell me where he is, and then pretend like we never had this conversation.  _ Please  _ Patton. I know I’m asking for a lot but- but you’re the only person I can ask.”

Patton gave a slight sigh. “But if you get caught or fail promise me something. You-”

“I won’t bring you down too,” Logan promised hurriedly, but he earned a surprised look from Patton in return. 

“That’s... that’s not what I was going to say. I was  _ going _ to say please remember that this case isn’t everything. I know you’ve devoted yourself to it kiddo- and you know I love how into your work you get but... but you’re more  _ than  _ the case.”

Logan let out a breath in surprise and his face must’ve had a dumbfounded expression for Patton to give that slight yet beautiful smile. So he nodded sincerely, “I promise.”

“Then I’ll tell you everything I know.”

~~~~

It was a townhome. One in the heart of the richest area in the city. But Logan didn’t have time to admire it, because Blank was locking the door behind him. 

“Can I help you?” He asked simply. 

Logan cleared his throat, “Daniel Perez? My name is Logan Ackroyd and I’m with Interpol. And I was hoping-”

“Oh is this about last night? My, to think Interpol got involved.”

“Might I ask you a few questions?”

Blank gave a nod and walked closer adjusting his expensive suit as he did (he must be immune to the heat). “Of course, but I’m afraid I don’t know much about the murder. I just met the victim last night.”

“I still have more things I’d like to ask.”

“Alright, well will this take a while?”

“It’s possible.”

“Then, I was headed to a restaurant around the corner, and I’m afraid I didn’t sleep until early morning, care to have this conversation over coffee?”

Logan forced himself to nod and agree. No words were exchanged outside of Blank commenting on how hot the day was, but making no motion to remove his jacket. It wasn’t until they had both been seated outside and the waitress had delivered their orders did he speak again. 

“Thank you for indulging me, Agent Ackroyd.”

Logan gave a nod, as he watched the man across from him. Blank seemed to have not a care in the world other than the amount of cream he was putting in his coffee. Silently Logan wondered if he could take the cup with its fingerprints from him before the waitress did. 

“So, what did you want to ask me?”

Logan gave a nod and pulled his notepad from his pocket, “General things to start. Ah, and for the record, your name is Daniel Perez is it not?”

Blank didn’t even seem surprised by the question or even raise an eyebrow. Rather he had a calm expression as he sipped his coffee and then with a confident tone as he said, “No.”

Logan blinked momentarily taken aback by the admission but he gave a nod as he made a note. “What  _ is _ your name then?”

Blank blinked looking about them for a moment- was he searching for his team? But finally he spoke again. “Janus Ekans.”

“Janus?” Logan repeated slowly trying out the name and silently wondering if it was another alias. 

“Yes. As in the Roman god.”

“The two faced god of endings,” Logan recalled. 

“He looks towards the past and future.”

“So why did you lie about your name to the police? And why tell me your ‘real name’ now?”

“You’re Interpol,'' he said simply. “And you’re not exactly someone I should lie to. And as for why I lied, my job gets a bit...  _ complicated.” _

“Oh? What do you do?”

“I’m an appraiser of sorts.”

Logan supposed that wasn’t a complete lie, Blank or  _ Janus  _ clearly knew the value of the items he stole. “I see. So last night, why don’t you walk me through it from your perspective?”

“Alright... I believe I arrived at the party pretty late, around eleven? It had been going on for a long time but we were clubbing first. But regardless I got there with my friends, and we spent some time just drinking and talking and then next thing I know someone is shouting murder. I didn’t see anything.”

“There- there is something else I wished to ask you about.”

“I had assumed,” he nodded. 

“I’ve been working on a case for a long while. It regards a thief we coined ‘Blank’, and well to be completely honest, your face matches his.”

The man gave a slight yet amused smile, “My, are you calling me a thief, Agent? That’s quite the bold accusation don’t you think?”

“Maybe, but it’s not an unfounded one.”

“Oh? Well at present I won’t confirm or deny this accusation, but instead tell me. If you believe I am a criminal, then why aren’t I in handcuffs?”

“Because I can’t arrest you at this exact moment.” When the words came and settled between the two men, Janus raised an eyebrow slightly as he sipped his drink and for a moment Logan could only watch him and force himself to keep a neutral expression. 

_ Because that wasn’t what he had meant to say.  _

His intentions were to say that there was nothing stopping him from arresting the man across from him. He was hoping to chip away at Janus’ confidence. And yet- he had told the truth.  _ But why had he? _

“You're married?” Janus asked suddenly, his eyes on Logan’s ring. 

Logan spun the ring around his finger with his thumb, “Engaged.”

“I see.”

Logan opened his mouth to ask why it mattered but he quickly sipped at his coffee to stop himself from speaking. There could only be one reason he had spoken the truth, and one reason why Janus had told him that Daniel had been an alias. There was only one truth, and quite frankly he wasn’t the biggest fan of it. 

_ They were soulmates.  _

“So why can’t you arrest me right now?” Janus asked pulling Logan from his disjointed thoughts. 

“I need more information,” he said slowly testing out the limits of this predicament. His goal hadn’t changed- it  _ wouldn’t  _ change. He came here to interrogate Blank. So that’s what he would do. “I need information and so we are having this conversation.”

“Conversation? It feels closer to a kind interrogation.”

“But we aren’t in an interrogation room. There is technically nothing stopping you from leaving.”

“Would you let me leave without stopping me?”

“We can find out if you’d like.”

“Perhaps after I finish my coffee. Oh, and I’m thinking of getting something to eat as well. Are you hungry?”

“Not at all.”

“Order something,” he urged with a smile as he got the waitress’ attention. “My treat.”

Logan’s eyes narrowed, but ultimately he ordered a sandwich. “Tell me Mr. Ekans-”

“Please, call me Janus.”

“Janus, what brings you to Madrid?”

“Do you like stories, Agent?” He asked instead. 

“I do.”

“Then let me tell you one. One that answers all of your questions, but I warn you it might run a bit long... Will you listen?”

Logan gave a slow nod as he looked the man in the eye, “I am in no rush.”

The man gave a wide yet satisfied smile. “I’m beginning to like you already.”


	2. Part Two

**Part Two**

The trip had been a long one, and given the turbulence he had barely slept. But he had done longer flights at stranger times in the past, so he supposed this wasn’t the worst. A yawn escaped his lips as he left customs, and he did his best to look alert as he walked out to meet his ride. But upon scanning the people waiting for friends and family present, his friend wasn’t one of them. But then again he had expected this and drew his phone from his pocket and sent off a text. 

_ Where’d you park? _

“Janus, you look like shit,” Virgil stated. 

“Why  _ thank _ you, Virgil,” Janus replied, climbing in the passenger seat. “You’re absolute sunshine yourself.”

Virgil didn’t reply as he backed out of the parking space and headed onto the road. 

“Are we heading anywhere with a bed?” Janus asked with a yawn.

“We’re going to Remus’. So it has a bed, but I doubt you’d wanna sleep in it.”

“Did he and Roman get separate places?”

“Yeah, they had some sort of fight over something. I’m not sure what, it was all in Greek so who knows what they were saying.”

“You haven’t picked anything up yet?”

“You have?” 

“Just the basics... and a number of swears. So you’re staying with Roman then?” He guessed. 

“What? I can’t get my own place?”

“Well you  _ can,  _ but you always stayed alone or with me because you could never get alone time with Roman given Remus. And now Roman has his own place...”

“Roman has a job to do. I won’t distract him from that. Every time I consider it I can hear your bitching in my ear.”

“I’m simply trying to get the job done,” he defended, putting the seat back and closing his eyes. “Wake me when we get there.”

  
  


Remus has terrible taste. 

It was something Janus had learned before but it seemed his memory of how bad Remus’ taste was had waned. But seeing this place brought it back full force. It was a small and modest apartment in a not so great part of the city complete with peeling and stained wallpaper on the walls, Remus’ signature lack of cleanliness, and mismatched old furniture. It honestly took everything in Janus not to run a finger over the table purely to see how much grime he could acquire. As expected of Remus, the only place which showed a hint of cleanliness was the workspace. The four computer screens which had been set up on the table in Remus’ room looked immaculate. But then again Janus supposed with computers that cost more than his whole life, Remus would attempt to keep them clean. 

“I’m not sure what you and Roman fought about, but please go back to living with him,” he said in introduction. “He cleans.”

Remus didn’t look away from where he was typing something and watching a soccer match. “I knew I felt somebody judging me! How are ya doing Jan? How was your parent’s vow renewal?”

“Pointless.”

“Oh come on, don’t say-  _ goal! _ Yes!”

The goal seemed to be enough to cause Virgil to move forward and peer at the screen over Remus’ shoulder. Janus rolled his eyes, he could only ever  _ pretend  _ to have interest in the sport. Or any sport for that matter. But those two were invested so he crossed the room and found a decent spot on the bed to sit. He closed his eyes resisting the urge to fall back to sleep. Before leaving his parents’ he had been forced to help put together and then attend the vow renewal, and then he had left the following day. He had been tired even before the 14 hour flight and the nine hour time difference. At least he didn’t need to do anything for a few days. It would take him time to readjust into work mode but then again once work began it never truly stopped. He’d need to savor these next few days while he had them. 

“I’ve got your papers,” Remus called stirring Janus to open his eyes. “And your new phone.”

“Did you fill it out like I asked?” 

“I did,” he said, spinning around in his chair to face him. “And it’s so boring.  _ Daniel Perez.  _ Can’t you pick something more  _ extravagant _ ?”

“What do you suggest?”

“I don’t know? What about-”

“ _ Actually _ I don’t want to know. Tell me the status of the bug instead.”

“It’s long range receiving with a super long battery and my contact should have it delivered next week.”

“What’s Roman’s status?”

“Slower moving that anticipated,” Virgil answered, still watching the game. “But he’ll get it done by the deadline.  _ But _ you still haven’t told us how this will work.”

“It’s the same premise as last time.”

“We barely made it out by the skin of our teeth last time.”

“But now we’re experienced and won’t make the same mistake twice.”

“I hope not.”

  
  


“I hate this language!” 

Janus raised an eyebrow as he entered the townhome. “It’s your first language.”

“The pronunciation is different,” Virgil defended. “It’s annoying and I keep slipping back into my own. Then there’s different words for the same thing- oh and then they use  _ vosotros _ ! Like  _ why?  _ Why do I even have to pretend I’m from here? First off I’m not super white like the  _ rest _ of this country!”

“I never told you to pretend you were from anywhere,” Janus replied. “I simply said that it might be better to speak like you’re from here at times so you’re less memorable.”

“Same thing.”

Janus rolled his eyes as he took a stroll around the first level of the home. It was clean and well furnished and he silently noted that it would probably be a bitch to clean. He could always hire someone he supposed, but when it came to work, the less people in his space was usually better. And less people to deal with when he disappears. Maybe he’d get someone just for one day a week? Or somebody on call in case he was forced to bring guests back. He truly hoped he wouldn’t need to do it again or have unexpected guests. It certainly made it hard to plan to target a person when said person was sitting in your living room. 

“When we get closer I’m going to spend sometime with one of my friends here,” Virgil announced as Janus checked the kitchen cabinets. “I think I told you about Patton before?”

~~~~

“Patton?” Logan echoed stopping Janus’ tale. “ _ That _ Virgil works for you?”

“Well he works  _ with  _ me,” Janus corrected with a nod. “Last time I said he works for me he hit me. But yes, is that a problem?”

“I...” Logan bit his tongue as his mind tried to even process the strange number of coincidences and possibilities. But Janus seemed to take his silence as an opportunity to continue. 

~~~~

“I won’t stop you.”

“Even if I tell you he’s a cop?”

Janus hesitated in the closing of a cabinet door before he pushed it shut with a soft click. “What kind of cop?”

“A detective.”

Detectives. They could be fifty fifty. Many grunt work cops, or desk workers were easy to pay off. Detectives usually weren’t that simple. But if he was Virgil’s friend then maybe Virgil could be a tad bit of leverage? A detective in his pocket would make everything  _ far _ easier. Especially the auction. He could-

~~~~

“Patton would  _ never  _ help you,” Logan interrupted with a slight glare. “He’d never be bought off or anything like that.”

“If you’d let me finish I was intending to say that Virgil told me the same. But you can’t blame me for seeing an opportunity now can you? In my line of work a small but strong force of allies is everything.”

“In  _ appraising  _ you mean?”

Janus gave Logan a knowing smile as he sipped at his coffee, “There’s an art to it, my dear Agent. A nearly lost art. But I’ll get to that in time. Instead tell me, how is that  _ you _ know Patton?”

Logan wanted to dismiss the question entirely, and to tell the man sitting across from him to shut up and get back to his story, but he’d have to show good faith now and then. So he forced a neutral expression and looked into those one green and one brown eyes and spoke the truth he was compelled to. “He’s my fiancé and my soulmate.”

“Oh?” Janus asked softly, but Logan couldn’t determine the emotion behind the word. “This is quite the interesting day isn't it?”

“It is.”

“Now... where was I? Hmm, well I was going to tell you about how Virgil got annoyed with me for even suggesting we use P-  _ your fiancé _ . So instead why don’t I skip ahead to meeting my other friend, Roman?”

_ ~~~~ _

Roman’s place was a mess. But in a different way than his twin’s and that Janus could appreciate. For starters Roman’s place was messy because of his work, not because of grime. The studio was large with pencils, sketches, paper, pictures, and paint strewn about wherever Roman had seemed to toss them. 

~~~~

“Are you sure you’re not an interior designer?” Logan drawled. 

Janus gave him a pleasant smile in return. “I am not. But I do have an appreciation for things that are orderly. For example, aside from neat homes I am a large fan of people who don’t interrupt me.”

~~~~

Roman himself meanwhile was seated on a stool near a window intently focused on what he was doing as his mouth formed the words of the song playing in his native tongue. Roman hadn’t seemed to notice their arrival so he hung back by the door simply watching the man paint, but Virgil moved closer and sat behind Roman on the floor to watch. 

Roman seemed to see something only he could. He had a tiny brush out and was dabbing at tiny spots on the top right corner of his canvas. It looked good in Janus’ opinion, but apparently Roman disagreed because a curse left his mouth as he grabbed a larger brush and began to spread white paint over an area. 

“I thought it looked like the picture,” Virgil commented in the lull between songs. 

Roman lowered the volume and turned, wiping at his brow, replacing his sweat with paint as he gave Virgil a smile. “I know you’re trying to make me feel better, but we both know you know nothing about art. It’s sad really. I’ve given you so many lectures and yet-”

Virgil gave a shrug, “I tune those out.”

“Tune-  _ tune me out? _ ” He asked with a slight gasp. “That’s rude, you know. I listen to you when you ramble on about evading security.”

“Yes, but when you talk about art history I get tired and you have a nice voice to sleep to.”

Roman gave a sigh and finally acknowledged Janus with a raised eyebrow. “You  _ sure _ you want a soulmate?”

“Will you be done in time?” Janus asked instead. 

“Have I ever not been?”

“Yes,” He answered easily. “That’s why I’m asking.”

Roman looked offended as he turned back to his painting and reached for another brush, “I’ll have it done in time.”

“Where’s the real painting supposedly?” Virgil asked curiously. 

“Lost to time, I believe. Why? Planning to add it to your personal collection?”

“ _ My _ collection? I get them for  _ you _ .”

“You get them because you enjoy the thrill,” Roman disagreed. 

“It can be both,” Virgil defended standing and moving to set his chin on Roman’s shoulder. 

Janus didn’t hear Roman’s reply, but he had had enough of the bizarre flirting for now. But once he had closed the door behind him but realizing something so he called through it, “Virgil! Give me the car keys!”

“Go get your own car!” Virgil called back.

“No! And even if I wanted to,  _ how _ ? I’d need to  _ drive _ there?”

“They’ve got Uber here!”

Janus bit back a swear as he headed for the stairs. Guess he’d need to push back his other errands and start with getting transportation. No he couldn’t do that, he hadn’t built up enough of a persona yet. He’d need newer and nicer clothes than the ones he had brought if he was to walk into the type of car dealer that he needed. He descended the steps with a sigh and pulled out his phone to call for a ride. 

  
  


The ringing of his phone interrupted Janus’ fitting of a new suit and he couldn’t hold back a grimace at the Caller ID. This was no place to take the call, he was already at the beginnings of weaving his web, and suddenly speaking English in an American accent would certainly break it. And his rule of working was not to put himself in positions to break the web. He’d preserve the web of lies he had weaved until the last moment possible. Webs could be made of many things, words, visuals, feelings, but their biggest component was one’s own imagination. Because when someone else could fill in the gaps for themselves, he knew he had done a good job. His web was his greatest tool. And it was multifunctional. He could use it offensively, defensively, actively, passively, he could use it however he pleased as long as he didn’t let Janus Ekans slip seep through to whomever he had become. 

“I called you four times,” his step mother’s annoyed tone stated when Janus finally called from inside the safety of his townhome. 

“I was busy,” he said simply. 

“You were supposed to call when you got settled.”

“I’m settled now.”

“What am I going to do with you?” He heard her give a large sigh, “Anyway, you never told us how long you’d be gone this time?”

“It depends. But why does it matter? I am an adult, remember?”

“I know that. I had just hoped to spend some more time with you when you were home but I didn’t get to.”

“If you’re trying to guilt me into coming back sooner that’s not going to work.”

“It was worth a shot. I-” her words were cut off by a muffled voice in the background and she stopped to listen. “Your father says hello, and he also says you're free to do whatever you please in life as long as you send him more of the wine he likes.”

“I’ll consider it,” Janus replied with a hum. “It’s getting late here, so I’m gonna go.”

When goodbyes had been bid Janus laid back on his bed tossing his phone slightly out of reach. Even short conversations with her always managed to be tiring. Or perhaps his fatigue was caused by the guilt. 

  
  


“Okay, we’ve got the car, clothes, home, paperwork, and Roman is working on the painting. That’s the whole checklist right?” Virgil asked. 

Janus gave a nod as he adjusted his outfit in the mirror, “Then it’s time for Daniel to enter the narrative.”

“He should be at his club all night,” Remus said from over the phone. “Oo, can we go too?”

“You’d attract too much attention.”

“Don’t you  _ want _ to attract attention?”

“Not the same kind as you,” Janus replied, hanging up. He paused in thought before he turned to face Virgil. “Generally I’d ask Roman to-”

Virgil didn’t let him finish, “No.”

“Virgil-”

“I’m not going clubbing. You know I hate the whole atmosphere. And considering I’m the person who’s supposed to be hanging in the background this whole time is it really a good idea for the guy to see me?”

Janus couldn’t exactly argue with that logic, “We don’t have another option.”

“Yes we do,” Virgil disagreed. “Turn that charm and charisma to eleven  _ Daniel. _ ”

“I truly hate you.”

“Do I look like I care?”

  
  


To be entirely honest Janus also wasn’t the largest fan of clubs. They were fine in certain doses, and the experience was largely improved when he was with his friends, but on his own it wasn’t his favorite pastime. But Daniel Perez was a rich boy doing nothing but partying, hanging out, and then he’d do something actually beneficial for his father’s company on the rare occasion. So Janus had put his smile on, and with a few words he had managed to join a group- and then from there he talked his way into a VIP group and from where he had sat to take a break, next drink already in hand- he could feel the eyes of the one person whose attention he actually wanted to get. He pretended he didn’t mind at first, like he was too drunk to feel those prying eyes, but finally he looked up to meet them. He said and did nothing to acknowledge those eyes however, nothing would come from making the first move. But what he could do was make an opportunity. He stood and told his companions that he was going to the restroom, but as he waited in line for it he heard a voice next to his ear to be heard above the music. 

“There’s another bathroom back this way.”

Janus did his best to look surprised and he took the advice and followed after the man. “Thanks. You... you look familiar.”

“I own the place babe, you gotta try harder than that.”

“Really? This is my first time here, I just moved the other day.”

The man’s face searched his before he gave a nod. “Then you picked the right club for your first night out. I’m Remy.”

“Daniel.”

Remy gave him a smile and a nod, “Come find me later.”

Janus promised he would as he moved toward the bathroom, trying to hold in a laugh as he did. It was almost too easy. 

~~~~

“Remy,” Logan said slowly trying to recall the other details Patton had told him before he left the restaurant. “You went to the victim’s home with him.”

“I did,” Janus agreed. “He wanted arm candy and who am I to say no?”

“How did he know the victim?”

“I believe they’re family friends from what Remy said. I didn’t exactly ask Remy many questions about him.”

“How long ago did you meet Remy? Or better yet, how long ago did this story take place?”

“About two months ago, but if you just keep those ears open I’ll get closer and closer to last night. I’ll even skip over all the boring parts for you.”

“How kind.”

“I like to think so. Now, may I resume?”

“I suppose. But I need another coffee first.”

~~~~

“You can see the whole club up here,” Janus admired looking down through the glass at the people dancing below. “But I guess it makes sense that the owner has his own special box.”

Remy gave a hum of agreement as he moved to Janus’ side and offered a full glass of champagne to replace the one Janus had finished. Janus didn’t hesitate to take it. 

“So where ya from babe?” Remy asked, sipping from his own glass. “Ya got a slight accent there? What’s it, American?”

Janus kept the smile on his face and he tried not to let it waver. His accents were something he prided himself on, his ability to make anyone think he was from wherever he pleased. And it took a special person to see through it. “Ah does it come out a bit when I drink?” He forced himself to act a tad embarrassed rather than shocked. “I spent some time in America.”

~~~~

“I don’t believe you explicitly said,” Logan interrupted. “Where are you from?” 

“America, California specifically,” Janus answered without a shred of hesitation. “But at this point I’m sure you’ve realized that I’m an avid fan of travel. And you? Somewhere in England I assume?” 

“Correct.”

“So what brings you here? The fiancé?” 

Logan bit his tongue momentarily. He knew what the correct answer was. He knew what he should answer. But soulmates can’t lie to one another. “No. My job.”

Janus gave him a pointed look as he took another sip of his drink, “I see.”

It seemed that getting Logan unnerved was all it took to repair the tiny fractures in Janus' mask which had formed over the course of Logan’s interruptions, but that didn’t matter. Logan forced himself to pause and take a deep breath Janus began his tale once again, it didn’t matter if Janus could rattle him or repair his facade. Because in the end Logan was going to chip it away until it was nothing. 

~~~~

Remy nodded once and Janus took the pause as an opportunity to take a few sips of his drink, as he tried to determine how to bring the conversation back to where he wanted it. But it seemed Remy wanted to move the bar farther from where Janus could reach. 

“So what do you want from me?” Remy asked. 

Janus raised an eyebrow as he looked the taller man up and down and took a slight step in, “Is alcohol and conversation not enough?”

“It could be,” Remy smiled leaning in, but when he got close enough that Janus could feel the man’s breath on his skin, Remy whispered. “But in case it’s not, I added a little something to your champagne.”

Janus’ heart skipped a beat and weakness made him take an involuntary step back. But even so he forced himself to stay calm. “That’s not very funny.”

“I’m not joking,” Remy smiled. “You already had one full glass of it. Should kick in any moment... That is if I timed the drama right.”

Janus lowered the glass and he let his true expression- anger and fear- show as he gave the man a glare, “ _ Why _ ?”

Remy’s relaxed smile didn’t even slip. “I know who- or  _ what  _ you are. You’re a conman and I’ve been warned about you. So, if you want to walk out here completely fine, perhaps you can tell me the truth.”

Janus wanted to tell him then and there to shut up and stop making stupid accusations. But when he tried to take a step forward he could feel the fuzziness in his mind growing, and at the edge of his vision the world was growing blurry. 

“You’re free to go, babe.” Remy told him, stepping back. “If you can make it downstairs without passing out in front of someone who I’m positive will call the ambulance. Because I’m sure after that it will be pretty clear you’re not who you say you are. Or... you can tell me what’s goin on, and I’ll have someone drop that pretty face of yours off at home?”

Janus squeezed his eyes tight as his free hand held onto the wall for stability. “Fuck you.”

“Well I wouldn’t have drugged you if I wanted that.  _ I’m _ a lawful man unlike you. I-” Janus couldn’t make out the next words fully, the sound was too loud. Too distorted. _ Too much _ . 

But as he opened his eyes and looked at Remy’s swimming form he forced himself to speak, and focus on his words. “Blackmail and money. I... you- you know the guy...T-”

His own words were lost to him. As were Remy’s. After sound went his vision and he was only vaguely aware that his body had begun to fall- but no impact came as consciousness left him. 

  
  


Janus woke up on a couch. A jackhammer was running rampant in his skull and his limbs felt like lead, but he forced himself to sit up and look around. 

He was still in Remy’s private loft. Judging from the lack of music coming from below the club was shut down, but Remy himself was sitting on the opposite couch typing away at something on his phone. “Morning sweetheart, sleep well?” He asked casually. 

“What the fuck?” Janus replied. 

“Your friends have been texting you,” Remy said holding up the phone in his hands and giving it a wave. “I didn’t text them back- well no that’s a lie. This one guy in here as Rat? He said something about the club and I  _ had _ to reply. And we’ve been texting for hours about movies and the guy’s got taste... Can I have him?”

“Give me my phone.”

“Tell me what’s going on first. And then it’s all yours.”

Janus bit his tongue as he thought. Here and now Remy held all the cards, he could turn Janus in, he could simply have his large looking security men beat Janus up, he could do so many things. And yet Janus had no power of his own. Words had always been power. He had learned how powerful they could be years ago, and he had learned how to make them his weapon. He had learned languages to have more ammo, and then when he had learned to lie and make his web he had even more. And yet here and now, he was  _ powerless _ . 

“Thomas Sanders,” Janus said slowly, resigning to the fact that he wouldn’t get out of here without giving something up. “He’s your acquaintance right? And he has a birthday coming up, and I may or may not have had a present in mind.”

Remy paused taking in his words before he tossed the phone and Janus hurriedly reached out to grab it. And he couldn’t help but give a slight sigh of relief as he caught it. 

“Thomas is a nice person,” Remy said slowly. “I thought you usually go for assholes like me.”

“I do. But those people Thomas meets with aren't always nice, are they? And any dirt I can get on those people is more zeros on a check.”

Remy paused considering it spinning Janus’ phone in his long fingers as he did. “And if I said I’d help you? What would  _ I _ get then?”

“What do you  _ want _ ?”

Remy gave him a smile and stuck out a hand across the table, “Ask me again when this is all over.”

“I don’t like owing people.”

“But I like being owed.”

Janus bit back curse before he moved to shake the man’s hand. 

“What should I call ya?” Remy asked as Janus headed to the door. 

“The only name you need to know is Daniel.”

  
  


“You got yourself drugged  _ and _ you gave up the name of the mark? How stupid are you?”

“Stop hitting me Virgil! Why not hit Remus! The bastard knew what was going on and he was just texting that psychopath about movies!”

“Remy’s got good taste,” Remus tossed in unhelpfully. 

“More importantly what are we going to do?” Roman asked, crossing his arms. “I did not spend weeks forging this thing to not even use it!”

“Screw the painting and movies!” Virgil shouted. “How about the fact that Remy has contacts that  _ warned _ him? Does that not bother  _ anyone _ ? We need to abandon this plan and find someone else in another country after a long break.”

“No,” Janus said firmly. “I owe him now, and vanishing right now will only make that worse. We continue with the plan and we play Remy’s game until we find a point where we can bury him. We can’t leave until we are sure he can’t follow us. He’s clearly a lot more dangerous then he seems.” Janus stood from his spot and crossed the room once before he walked back. He paced a few times deep in thought before he spoke, “We’ll need to have a fast exit prepared though. Regardless of if things go wrong or  _ right _ we’ll need to leave before Remy stops us. Roman handle getting us transport if need be and give us multiple options in case we need to split up. Remus I need every piece of information available on Remy starting with a blueprint of that building. And Virgil? You’re gonna need to get over your hatred of clubs because I need bugs in there. One in his loft room, one in an office if he has one, and one wherever else you think is good. And I’ll handle the rest. This is a set back not a roadblock, understood?”

~~~~

“Quite the leader are you?” Logan mocked. 

Janus wasn’t bothered by his tone. “Not in their minds, no.”

“So, Thomas wasn’t your actual target but just like Remy you had intended to use him? Then, was there someone in particular who you wished to get information on?”

“No. I simply had the more the merrier philosophy,” Janus shrugged with a smirk. “Might I continue now? I’m sure you’d like to hear more about the painting, wouldn’t you?”

Logan gave a slow nod as he swirled his coffee in its mug, “But first tell me, simply because I need to hear it. Did you kill Thomas Sanders?”

“No.”

Logan gave a satisfied nod as he moved to his next question, “Do you know who killed him?”

“Like everyone I have theories which I’ll get to.”

“But did you know that he was going to die?”

“No. All I knew was that there was a killer going around.”

“Why would you think that someone would try to kill him?”

“I don't know, but I think I can bring you closer to your own conclusion as I finish my story. But, this begs a question Agent. Does your interest lie with me as ‘Blank’ or as a person present at the party? Because your attention span seems to wax and wane between the two.”

“Is there a reason I can’t be interested in both?”

“No, you can be. But I like listening to how you think. You’re clearly not the easiest to read.”

“I’d prefer it if you had no interest of any sort in me.”

Janus raised an eyebrow as his eyes searched Logan’s face. “Isn’t that a harsh thing to say to your soulmate? I don’t feel romanced at all.”

“I wasn’t attempting to romance you.”

“And perhaps that’s the problem with this conversation.”

“ _ The story _ ,” Logan reminded him. 

Janus gave an annoyed sigh but he nodded. “Yes, yes. How about I skip ahead to the auction?”


	3. Part Three

**Part Three**

“Daniel! You look positively  _ dashing _ .”

Janus forced a smile on his face as he made his way over to Remy. The two exchanged the standard kiss on each cheek before he spoke, “Evening Remy. You’re looking well as always.”

_ “Well?” _ Remy asked, adjusting the sunglasses he had no use for in this event hall, “I was hoping for a better compliment than that.”

Janus resisted the urge to gag and he instead gave Remy’s companions a nod, before he looked back to the man with a suggestive smile on his face, “Well you have company here, I don't think they’d like to hear what it is I am really thinking.”

~~~~

“I assume your true thoughts were more... colorful?” Logan interrupted.

Janus gave a smile in return as he stirred more sugar than necessary into his coffee, “I know multiple languages, Agent. There were rainbows of all spectrums in my mind.”

_ ~~~~ _

Remy gave a laugh and Janus barely had time to mentally prepare himself before Remy had thrown an arm around his waist- and it was dangerously low. “Well feel free to whisper then.”

Janus gave a smile as he leaned in and whispered, “Any finger below the belt will be broken.”

Remy didn’t even have the audacity to acknowledge the words as a threat as he instead pulled Janus closer to him, “I like how you think babe.”

“Daniel Perez,” Janus stated, introducing himself to Remy’s friends given it seemed the man wasn’t going to do it himself. 

“He helped organize things here tonight,” Remy supplied. “He’s gonna help me get some nice stuff.”

“I didn’t organize anything,” Janus corrected with a modest smile. “I just convinced my father that there was a good investment in sponsoring the auction. And then in return he sent me to oversee his investment tonight, but I’m not worried so I think I’ll mainly oversee the alcohol.” The words were simple ones, but they were enough to cause the small group to chuckle, and for him to get an out. He turned to Remy with a tad bit of mischief in his eyes, “Would you like me to get you a drink? Champagne perhaps?”

Remy didn’t give him a reaction at all as he said that would be fine and let go. While Janus was thankful to move away he couldn’t help but be a tad frustrated. What would it take for Remy to do something other than give a smile that made him want to punch it off? He forced himself to take a calming breath as he headed to the open bar pulling out his phone as he did. He was greeted with a text from Remus. 

_ I like him _

Janus didn’t bother with a reply.

“Things just seem to be going  _ amazing  _ don't you think?”

Janus barely looked up as empty glasses were set before him, “How are we looking?”

“The Target just walked in,” Virgil replied as he poured. “And the artist is stationed.”

“Good. Then do me a favor and make sure he follows the plan?”

“I don’t leash him.”

Janus picked up the two glasses of champagne and turned to walk back to Remy, “Maybe you should.”

~~~~

“What? You’re not going to ask what my marvelous plan was?”

Logan blinked at Janus boredly in return, “Was I supposed to? Wasn’t the whole point of all this that  _ you _ were going to tell  _ me _ ?”

“Well yes, but I’m telling you what I heard, saw, and thought. Clearly I did not see my own plan go down. I had an alibi all night.”

“Fine. Then do tell me Blank, what was this plan of yours?”

Janus opened his mouth to respond before he closed it, a smile playing on his lips. “Well, why don’t you tell me? ...How would you do it?”

“I’m not a criminal, I would never do such a thing.”

“Humor me,” Janus requested leaning forward in his chair. “I did say I am interested in how you think after all.”

Logan paused taking in the face across from him before he set the notepad he had been writing in down with a sigh. “Do I get any more details?”

“If you need them.”

“A rich club owner trying to buy a present for the victim’s birthday... and from what I understand your forger, Roman, and your thief, Virgil, were there. Roman to do what I am still not sure, and Virgil to blend in if he was posing as staff. And I assume Remus, your hacker, was in a safe location monitoring everything. And this was all at an auction for the elite. That is the basic information correct? Oh and of course there’s the painting that was stolen from the victim’s home.”   
  


“I believe that’s all.”

“Well I supposed the first thing you would need to do is convince the victim, Thomas Sanders that he wants the forgery.”

“Alright, how?”

“How?” Logan repeated in agreement. He paused in thought his mind lacing and weaving together Janus’ words until he came to an answer. “You’d make sure he overhears.”

~~~~

Janus was thankful to escape Remy for the little time he could. He crossed the room of guests still milling about waiting for the event to start keeping a pleasant smile on his face as he did. There was an art to walking through a party. Janus had learned that he needed to smile, make eye contact, and flow as the people did- it didn’t matter that the crowd was taking him in the wrong direction- in a space like this he’d reach his destination through patience. He had learned that as he went he needed to have a small presence by way of giving compliments here, pausing to ask someone about their life there. But he always knew where to draw the line. He needed to speak just enough for them to wonder where they had met before- but not so much that they would need to ask him, and certainly not so much that they would dare remember him. 

As he neared the Target coming towards him, he found himself morphing into a group casually and directly the conversation the way he wanted. 

“What am I interested in?” he repeated louder than necessary as the Target came closer. “The Crown Jewels, by C. I can't believe that such a painting lost to time has resurfaced.”

“I didn’t even know it was up for bid,” One of the women commented. “I can’t believe it's been found.”

“I love C’s works,” someone else put in. “The whole man is an enigma. He’s only known by a letter, and isn't it true that even a depiction of his face has been lost to history? That he destroyed his only self portrait?”

“Any work of his would be a reflection of his soul wouldn’t it?” Janus asked stepping back slightly- only to bump into a man. As wine spilled down his sleeve he hurriedly turned and apologized to the man. 

The Target was apologizing profusely himself. “I am so sorry! I will pay for your dry cleaning Mr.... um?”

“Perez,” Janus supplied. “Daniel Perez.”

~~~~

“Let me stop you there.”

“What?” Logan asked, slightly annoyed. “Is that not how it went? Planting the idea of the painting in his mind? And I assume you most certainly had your hacker place images of The Crown Jewels all over his web searches.”

“While I won’t deny that, but rather I’d like to ask you something... What was it I told you when we first started this conversation?”

“Your real name.”

“Before that.”

Logan paused his eyebrows knit as he glanced over his notes, he didn’t have anything written prior to the man’s true name. 

“It was back before we left my place,” Janus started. “I told you that I had...”

“You told me that you...” Logan paused racking his brain as he tried to run through their long conversation through his mind before letting out a curse. “You met the victim last night.” 

“Ding ding! So, how do you think it went down if I didn’t interact with him on the night of the auction?”

Logan drummed his fingers on the table slightly as he thought, “Well... just because you usually take the lead as the grifter... doesn’t mean that you  _ have _ to.”

“Go on.”

~~~~

Roman was itching for his chance to do something. Until now he had been flowing among the guests with ease, Janus’ lessons-  _ lectures  _ echoing in his skull. It was truly annoying, it had been years since he and Janus met, and yet he still couldn't get that nagging voice giving orders out of his skull. Roman gave a laugh as the rest of the group he was with did before he took a breath pushing memories of Janus away as he moved on to the next group. But unfortunately they resurfaced. “There was an art to walking through a party,” Janus would say. And quite frankly with that Roman couldn’t disagree. The flow of people were like the strokes of a brush. Each one different yet distinct and completely and utterly connected despite itself. And each one would interact with another and many different ways. So Roman followed the strokes of the painting he could not fully yet see. He could visualize it though, everything he wished to go right tonight and in the future, but Remy had already been one unexpected blemish and he hoped there wouldn’t be more. So to do his part, Roman smiled, laughed, and talked his way in and out of groups of people- out of swirls of paint until he found the portion of the canvas which would become his masterpiece. 

And all it took was one intentional step back. 

The Target was apologizing profusely. “I am so sorry. I will pay for your dry cleaning Mr. um?”

“It’s not important,” Roman told him with an easy going smile. “I’m no one of your status Mr. Sanders, and this blazer is almost out of season anyway.”

“Everyone is important in their own way,” the man disagreed. “But I couldn’t help but overhear. Is it true The Crown Jewels is up for auction tonight?”

“It is,” Roman nodded before he gave a slight laugh, “but now that I know you’re interested I’m not sure I have enough to buy it myself.” As the group laughed with him Roman felt his phone buzz in his pocket, Remus was right on time. He quickly apologized to the group he was with and the Target as he put his phone to his ear and fought the flow to head towards the back room. 

~~~~

“Better?” Logan asked. 

“Much. But I’m not letting you off that easy. How do you think we got the painting accepted? Or how we made sure Thomas didn’t buy it?”

“I’m still working on the first question,” Logan admitted. “But if you had Virgil handing out drinks he could easily slip something in the victim’s which would upset his stomach and cause him to leave.”

“Close, but I’ll give you one for free. Virgil also helped with the distribution of the small appetizers which went around and conveniently found their way to the majority of the people interested in the painting.”

“The ones you hadn’t used as plants.”

“Precisely.”

“So with them and Thomas Sanders gone, Remy was free to buy the painting. And as for getting the painting appraised and inspected... You could have just paid someone off, but that’s not your style.”

“You know me too well, Agent.”

Logan paused scenarios running through his mind as his fingers tapped on the table. There were options- many of them. Time seemed to pass incredibly slowly as he did. He could feel the sun beating down his arm given it had changed positions but he didn’t think to adjust how he sat. He needed to come up with an answer before Janus lost interest. But how was he supposed to come to a single conclusion with so little infor- “You told me your job was an appraiser at first didn’t you?”

Janus gave a satisfied yet surprised smile, “If you have an idea, then tell it.”

~~~~

It had been just over two weeks since Janus had started his job as the newest personal assistant to a man who seemed to have a revolving door of them. Two weeks were barely anything in the larger scheme of things, but they had felt like eternity. He had been sent off on so many pointless errands and he had been running all around the city so often that he seldom had time for what he had actually gotten the job to do. Not to mention the man called his boss was one of the largest assholes he had met (first Remy and now this man? Janus seemed to have terrible luck). His boss barely acknowledged his presence when he was around and when he did, it seemed Carlos was the hardest name in the world to remember. 

“His assistants leave so often he doesn’t know any of their names,” a woman had told him pityingly once. 

That Janus understood. It was part of the reason he had gotten the job. What he didn’t understand was why nine times out of ten he was called by a female name. 

“Marta you're three minutes late.”

Janus attempted to keep his mask on, “I’m sorry sir. There was traffic.”

“Account for it next time.”

“Yes sir.”

“What’s next on my schedule?”

“Well given you canceled your meetings involving any gallery heads today, what's next is a meeting with a man who found an old painting in his grandfather’s home and would like it appraised.”

“Send to a grunt worker to do. Or hell, do it yourself for all I care.”

“I have not been trained in this sir. Also given if the painting is real it would be best to have your name on it.”

For the first time the man across the desk looked up from his computer to stare at the face Janus had put on. “What is it?”

“The Crown Jewels sir.”

The man leaned back in surprise and Janus could see the scheme forming in the man’s mind. His suspicions were only confirmed as the man said, “Does he know its worth?”

“I doubt it.”

“Keep it that way. And make sure we’re the only ones who know about it.”

“Yes sir.” 

Greed would always be a fun thing to twist. __

~~~~

“And then you’d have Roman come with the painting and the man wouldn’t really be too interested in if the painting was real or not. He’d be more interested in the amount of money he could make and the notoriety he could gain.”

“All true, but you’re missing something.”

“Which is?”

“Someone would notice if Roman carried that large painting in its frame. He had to roll it up to bring it. So if it is simply a painting... then how do we get a bug in Thomas’ villa?”

“The appraiser of art probably would know someone in framing...”

“I’d assume.”

“So you’d put someone there as well, to plant the bug in the frame.”

~~~~

“This one isn’t right either.”

“What about this one sir?”

“Hm? Oh Carmen you’re a genius! This one it is. I'm headed to my next meeting, you stay and coordinate.”

Remus bit the inside his lip as he tried not to laugh as Janus gave his boss a nod. Even from his spot across the room he could see Janus’ annoyance slipping through. It was always funny to him. Seeing the true Janus beneath the layers of makeup, wigs, and contacts. As much as he tried, he was always the same person- and yet Janus seemed to be the only one who couldn’t see that. 

Remus sat the counter listening casually to their conversation as he awaited customers. Not like there would be many of them. There hadn’t been someone in at all yesterday, and yet his boss didn’t seem to have noticed. Remus of course had mainly because it just shined light on the fact that he was bored out of his mind. There were so many things he could be doing. He could be playing games, hacking people for the hell of it, watching something, or doing all of the above at once. And yet he was restricted to an old framing shop and his phone. His phone of course was the saving grace, he had recently bought the newest model when he and Roman had returned to visit their parents a few months prior, and since it had rarely left his hands for more than a moment. That had been an interesting trip... he had hung out at the marina, drank, partied, and hacked his father’s company for sport. But then he again aside from boring moments like now that’s all he ever did. 

“I’m going to have you lock up today, alright? I have a few things to do.”

Remus gave the man his heartfelt promise that all would be in good hands. So when closing time came, and he had locked up Remus had nearly run for his backpack and pulled his laptop from it. He couldn’t stop himself from silently running his fingers over the keys in anticipation as he turned it on and signed in. When he had he got to work. First pulling up his secure servers before he pulled the bug from his bag and began to sync it. His fingers danced across the keyboard as he worked the colors he had programmed lighting up after each press of a key. This was what he loved doing, sure the rest of it was fun. But using the skills he had gained out of spite was the greatest thing. If only it had lasted longer. But when he was done he shut his laptop and put it back and took the bug with him as he went to the painting. It was already in the process of being framed, but as Janus had anticipated Remus’ boss wouldn’t be done until the following day due wanting to be extra careful and delicate given the nature of the “rare” and “one of a kind” painting. He ran his fingers gently across the wood and metal until he found the spot he had recognized and he pushed it forward before pressing it down. The small compartment opened inward and he dropped the small bug into it before he pulled the cover back into its slot. 

~~~~

“While I am convinced that the bug was hidden in the frame,” Logan said, interrupting himself. “I don’t understand why the need to steal the entire painting last night.”

Logan didn’t miss Janus’ smile dip slightly before it was replaced. “We haven’t reached that part of the story just yet. But-” Janus stopped suddenly as the ringing of a phone could be heard. “Sorry.” He pulled it from his pocket and answered it in on motion. “Yes? ...What am  _ I  _ doing? I’m working. There was an-” his eyes looked over Logan’s form before he spoke again. “An unforeseen circumstance, but I am dealing with the predicament. What are  _ you  _ doing?”

As the conversation continued Logan couldn't help but analyze the man across from him as he did. Janus’ body language screamed he was relaxed, and he was incapable of lying in Logan’s presence, and yet somehow everything he was doing seemed to be for show. He wasn’t actively lying, but without hearing the other side of the conversation there was no way Logan could know the scale of this lie of omission.

“Well I do trust you can handle that yourself,” Janus was saying. “Or are you suddenly incapable? ...Virgil, despise is a strong word... You wound me. I nearly- he hung up on me.”

“Working?” Logan repeated. 

“Well you seem firm in not wishing to romance me so yes, I’m working. Going above and beyond my usual methods, but given you have no warrant for my arrest and yet you’re here anyway, you’re doing the same. Anyway what was I saying?”

“Stealing the painting.”

“Right, right. But before I tell you about that, don't you want to hear more about how I dealt with Remy?”

“Quite frankly it doesn’t sound like I have much of a choice.”

~~~~

“So everything is set for tomorrow then?”

Janus raised an eyebrow, “How many times do you plan on asking me that? This is my line of work you know.”

“Not really sure you should be using that as the basis.”

“Says the man who drugged me.”

“Oi, who’s fault is it really that you got drugged?”

Janus could only stare at the man seated across from him in disbelief, “ _ Yours _ .”

“Run me through it again,” Remy ordered as he made himself comfortable with both legs thrown over the side of Janus’ arm chair. 

Janus rolled his eyes, but ultimately he complied. “It's simple, you and I keep Thomas with the guests and out of his office, while my guy runs in, grabs the bug and leaves. And he’ll be under the cover of my hacker.” 

“Why not leave the thing? You said it was sending you the audio already. Why retrieve it?”

“Because, once the blackmailing begins those people are going to go knocking down Thomas’ door and he’ll do the math that all this started after he got the painting. He can then tear it apart, but if there’s nothing to find and no way to trace us. The end.”

Remy didn't seem completely satisfied but given he was too busy typing away at his phone to speak, Janus took it as an opportunity. “Why do you even want to participate in this? Did Thomas do something to you?”

“What does it matter to you?” 

“It doesn't.”

“Then keep it that way.”

“Did you decide what you want yet?” Janus asked to redirect the conversation. “I’m leaving soon and I rather finish everything before I leave.”

Remy paused before he turned in his seat to sit properly. He flicked his sunglasses up and his unsettling gaze fixed itself on Janus, “What if I told you want to stay?”

“That’s not of equal value,” Janus replied automatically. “You’re already getting a cut of the future profits.”

“But think of all the fun we could have, babe!”

“No.”

Remy gave a frown as he considered Janus before he gave a shrug, “Then I’ll have to keep thinking.”

  
  


“ _ Please _ tell me things are set. Somehow each time I spend time with Remy my skin crawls more instead of less.”

“Everything is set,” Virgil confirmed from the other side of the line. “Roman got us each a ticket to different places and then from there we’re on our own and as agreed we will meet up in a month. Even different forms of transport.”

“Good.”

“But how do you plan on getting out without Remy knowing? The rest of us should manage but it's clear he’s uh...  _ attached  _ to you.”

Janus gave a sigh, “I plan to give him a little diversion of sorts. The day after next is when we leave. You all don't need to worry about me I’ll-”

“I’ve never worried about you once in my life.”

“Please remind me why I am friends with you?”

Virgil ignored him, “So how are you getting out? Remy’s clearly got connections based off of what Remus reported.  _ Dangerous  _ connections.”

“Well that sounded a tad like concern didn't it?”

“Janus.”

“Fine. I’ve been acting more distant to Remy later and at the party I’ll drop a rumor to his friends. I’m almost done spinning the silk around him, and then once I break it hopefully he should get stuck long enough that I have enough time to leave. It should take him about 18 hours after the party starts to get free and come after me, but my flight is in 19, and I plan to be at the airport past security long before that.”

“Don't fuck up then. I’ll talk to you after.”

  
  


Thomas’ villa was beautiful. That Janus already knew from all the pictures and planning done, but it was entirely different seeing it. 

“Quite the place right?” Remy asked pulling Janus close. 

His two friends eagerly nodded in agreement, and with that the four of them headed to the door. When they approached the door was already opening to allow them entry. And when they had it was clear the party was in full swing inside. People looked up as they entered, most likely wondering why Remy had bothered showing up this late when the party had started closer to eight, but then again most of them probably knew that Remy had a flair for the dramatic. Perhaps that was why no one commented on how late they were. Rather they hurriedly shoved drinks into their hands and absorbed them into the conversation. 

“Remy!”

Janus turned with Remy and turned to look at Thomas Sanders. It was kind of strange, meeting the man he had come to the city for months after he had planned it. He had access to every detail Remus could dig up about the man’s life, and he had been listening in on Thomas’ conversations for weeks, and yet here and now was the first time they had ever locked eyes.

“Thomas!” Remy greeted with a slight slur as he greeted the other man. “How are ya?”

“I’ve been good. But how have  _ you  _ been? I have been trying to contact you for weeks to thank you properly for the painting!”

Remy gave him a dismissive wave, “See I ignored those because I didn’t want you trying to give it back to me. This is to make up for all the birthdays I missed in the past and those I’ll miss in the future.”

Thomas gave a laugh in response, “Of course. And oh, hello to your friends.”

“You already know those two, but this is Daniel Perez,” Remy introduced. 

Janus gave the man a smile, “Nice to meet you.”

“You too. But um, Remy?” Thomas asked. “Can I pull you aside to talk for a minute?” Thomas asked. 

“Sure thing babe!”

Janus watched as they walked off to the side, and as he went back to the conversation happening in front of him he kept glancing over to the two. As time passed the friends finally noticed.

“Daniel?”

Janus turned from where he had been watching to face Remy’s two friends. “Hm?”

“I said you should join us next week at the network's party,” Sofia told him. Janus had been listening to their conversation of course, but Sofia and Manuel were co hosts for entertainment news, and if he wanted them to take up his story he’d need to up the drama.

“Oh,” he nodded slowly before his gaze flickered back to Remy. “I’m... not sure if I can make it.”

Manuel took the bait, “Is something going on between you two?”

Janus shook his head quickly, his eyes darting over the listening ears he admassed from neighboring people, “It's fine really. I shouldn’t...”

“You can tell us,” Sofia insisted.

Janus gave a sigh before he leaned in slightly, “I just don’t know if I can do this anymore. The hot and cold, I mean.”

“I know he’s a flirt but he's a good person.”

Her partner gave a nod, “He’s just trying to have fun before he settles down with his soulmate. Didn’t you say you were doing the same?”

“Well yes but...”

“But?”

Janus paused looking around before he leaned in again, “I  _ found  _ my soulmate.”

“Oh who?”

The woman beside him slapped him on the arm, “Idiot, he means Remy!” she hissed.

“Oh...  _ oh _ ... I understand. Wait, you said hot and cold?”

Janus gave a nod and let his gaze fall to the floor, “He... he dismissed me... I’ve been staying here trying to hope something will change but it never goes further than anything you guys see. He puts an arm around me and shows me off but he... he  _ dismissed me _ .” Janus gave a slight sniffle and he forced himself to look up the ceiling blink repeatedly as if trying to hold in tears. 

“Oh my God,” Sofia gasped. “He did? I am going to-”

“Don’t!” Janus told her quickly. “ _ Please _ . I just want to enjoy tonight and then I-I’m actually leaving to go on a trip tomorrow. I just... I just need to-”

“Somewhere to think?” Manuel guessed.

“Yeah... but  _ please _ don't tell him I told you. I don't want more drama. He’ll try to stop me from leaving and I just need to be alone. I’m only here tonight because I promised him weeks ago that I’d come.”

“You poor thing,” Sofia frowned, gently taking his face in her hands and wiping away the beginning of tears. “We’ll keep your secret. And give him a stern talking to once you’re gone okay?”

Janus gave her a thankful smile. “Okay.”

~~~~

“How long did they manage to keep the secret?” Logan questioned.

“Do you not watch the news?” Janus asked with a smile.

“I was more concerned about coming to arrest you.”

Janus gave a laugh in reply and Logan silently hated how much he tuned in to the pleasant sound. “They didn’t make it twelve hours, but Daniel’s name was kept out of it. And Remy is currently stormed by paparazzi, but he’ll make it out sooner than later.”

“I see. And you claimed you’re leaving  _ today? _ ”

“Is that a problem?”

“It might be... but what happened for the rest of the night?”

“I did my part, kept my alibi. Remy was talking to Thomas most of the night, so I left it to him to ensure Thomas was distracted and Virgil wasn’t caught. The end.”

“That’s it? Logan asked in disbelief. “There must be more.”

“Oh? Do you like my story that much, Agent?”

Logan ignored him. “What about the  _ painting _ ? Why steal it? What is to be gained? I highly doubt that you were suddenly feeling bad about lying about rediscorved art.”

“Of course not. No that was... a hiccup of sorts... as if the murder wasn’t already.”

“What do you mean?”

Janus gave a small sigh and rubbed at the bridge of his nose as if upset at the thought of it, but he told the story nonetheless. 

~~~~

The moment Remus had altered the security footage he was moving. He left the staff quarters and headed to the base of the villa. He checked his surroundings to ensure he was alone twice, but then he could hear Remus’ voice in his ear. 

“No one is watching you but me Virgie.”

“Something feels off,” Virgil whispered back.

“You’re always paranoid. I wouldn’t let you get caught. No!  _ What? _ He deserves a red card for that, not a yellow!”

“Are- are you watching the game without me?”

“Hurry back and I won't have to. Oh do you want color commentary in the meantime?”

“No.”

The word was ignored as Remus began to describe the game going on, and Virgil did his best to ignore it as he began his ascent up the trellis. He bit his tongue as he climbed silently worried about whether it would hold his weight (despite the fact he had tested it multiple times previously) but even so he climbed it. The trellis came to a stop beneath the balcony so now came the next issue. He took a deep breath and pulled the metal spikes from his belt and stabbed one in above him before he did the same with the next. And then he was hanging. It was slower moving than he’d like to admit, but he had done this in harder locations higher from the ground. He reached the end of the underside of the balcony and reached up to begin the turn from underneath to the side. He just needed to keep his foc- 

“ _ Goal _ ! Yes!”

Virgil jerked in surprise and quickly steadied himself as his heart rate spiked. “Remus?”   
  


“That was such a good- hm?”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“You could at least say please, manners are everything Virgie.”

Virgil held in a retort as he climbed further and reached up for the railing. It wasn’t until he had both feet firmly placed on the other side of it did he calm even slightly. The halls were empty and Remus was monitoring, but that didn’t mean that Virgil was planning to move slowly. He hurried down the hall keeping his steps as quiet as possible and headed toward the office. He glanced back and forth out of habit before pulling out his lockpicks. The long pieces of metal were as familiar to him as his own fingers, and perhaps that's why in a few expert clicks, the door was open and he was on the other side of it. The room was dark and quiet, but that was to be accepted given the host was elsewhere in his home. Virgil took a step in turning on his headlamp as he did. When he did, the painting was easy to spot. It hung on the wall behind the small bar looking out to the rest of the room. He went to it quickly and ran his fingers over it looking for the compartment Remus had engineered, but  _ he couldn’t find it. _

“Remus, where is it? The opening?”

“Bottom left.”

Virgil frowned and put pressure on the spot once more only succeeding in deepening his frown. “It's not here.”

“Yes it is.”

“No its-”

“Just shove it forward then- Someone’s walking your way. Get it and get out.”

“I would if I could.” 

What must’ve been a Greek swear echoed in the earpiece, “It's the Target, I don't know if he’s headed for the office or somewhere else, but he’s about to turn to the hall. Get out  _ now _ .”

Virgil could hear the footsteps now. He bit his tongue in thought as panic rose in his chest. He hurriedly turned off the headlamp as they grew closer each one echoing on the floor as it came closer. But there was nowhere to hide in this room- not if he didn’t know what the man was coming in here to do. Damnit, what was Janus even doing? The idiot only had one job for the evening and it seemed he couldn’t do that. Would Virgil really have to teach him everything? 

Virgil ran eyes over the room in the dark before a wardrobe stuck out to him and with no other choice he bit back a curse as he moved to the door- locked it- and ran for the wardrobe. He had just closed the door behind him when the office door opened. From his spot holding his breath amongst the rich man’s clothes (hell why did this man even have a wardrobe in his office? Did rich people change clothes in the middle of meetings?) Virgil could only see the light of the room, but he could hear. The Target had crossed the room and was rummaging through his desk. Time seemed to slow as Virgil’s body cramped at the uncomfortable position, he couldn't risk moving. He was already barely fitting in the space as it was, and movement could cause the door to open and he couldn’t have that even if the cramping on his leg could be due to his former injury. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about the feeling. This was no different than any other challenge. Challenges were the breath of life. They were what inspired Virgil to move forward despite everything, because nothing came easy. His mom had taught him that, and even if she hadn’t he had realized it soon enough. Because what came easy wasn’t always deserved. 

The closing of the office door and the click of the lock were like blessings. Virgil climbed out giving a sigh of relief as he did. He flexed his leg a few times before he closed the wardrobe and moved to stand in front of the painting once more. But he still had no clue how to access the planted bug. 

It was another swear in his ears which distracted Virgil from his analysis of the frame. “I need you to stop talking about the game.”

“I...I think he’s dead.”

Virgil froze, “What?”

“I-I don't... I looked back to the game and when I looked back there’s a ton of blood on the floor!”

“What where?” 

“At the end of the hall!”

“I’ve had enough,” Virgil decided, removing the large painting from the wall. “Drive the van as close as you can get.”

~~~~

“He was spooked by the victim’s death and took the whole painting then?”

“Yes,” Janus nodded tiredly. “Virgil has been doing this longer than me, but he isn't as skilled in keeping his emotions in check.”

“And the reason there is no footage of the murder is because Remus had already been looping that area because Virgil was due to make his escape that way.”

“Correct.”

Logan paused in thought as he squinted at Janus as the words settled in his mind. And just like that all at once, the riddle had an answer, “That would mean the killer had to know that the footage was being manipulated.”

“They would.”

“And the only person who knew what was happening that night, who was there, and who wasn’t you or Virgil was...  _ Remy _ .”

“I came to the same conclusion,” Janus nodded. 

“But why would he-”

“I’m sure you can figure that out yourself, Agent. My story was about what I am doing in this city. Not about the murder.”

“They’re connected,” Logan argued. “This means Remy has been murdering people for weeks! And-”

“Perhaps, but they also are only strung together by the word of a chronic liar and an Agent out of line.”

Logan faltered as he looked into Janus’ eyes. The man had let his confident mask shatter to reveal what was true because at this point it didn’t matter. Logan already knew the truth, he had known it since the conversation had started or perhaps even before then, in this situation, he was powerless. 

“I’ll catch him,” Logan said anyway. “Remy will be charged.”

“I believe that you’ll try. But now, Agent... I think I should be going.”

_ No _ . “You can’t-”

“Why not?” he asked standing. “This is a conversation, not an interrogation after all. One happening off the record. Even if you were to arrest me one day in the future, this would all be more than circumstantial. So I need to leave the country before Remy catches up with me.”

_ No no no no. _

This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. He was supposed to find Blank, get his answers and arrest the man no matter what. It didn't matter that Blank or Janus was his soulmate. It didn’t matter that he didn’t even have permission. All that mattered was that he couldn’t let Janus walk away. He had been doing this for too long. For so long he had been chasing the wolf in sheep’s clothing and his merry band, he had been running through countries and letting time pass. It had been over two years followed by six months of riding a desk hoping and praying for this moment. He had spent six months pretending he was satisfied as long as he had Patton but this moment here was what he had been  _ yearning  _ for so it couldn’t just- just  _ end.  _

Emotions had never been Logan’s strong suit. Everyone who knew him knew that. But never more than now did Logan wish he could explain the passion- the anger- the fear- the joy- the sadness and more that filled him to the brim. 

_ “Please remember that this case isn’t everything. I know you’ve devoted yourself to it kiddo- and you know I love how into your work you get but... but you’re more than the case.” _

Patton had said and meant those words, but here and now Logan wasn’t sure if they were true. Because even  _ if  _ he could arrest Janus here and now what would come from it? He’d arrest the man, and feel better for what? A day? A week? A month? But it wouldn't change that he would still be chained down by his desk by his superiors. It hurt. More than emotionally it hurt  _ physically.  _ There was a pain in his chest and it  _ hurt _ . It hurt more than he wanted to admit- even if it was just admitting it to his soul. It was hard to admit that he needed more than Patton- when he knew that Patton would give him everything if he dared say the word. He needed his job- what he truly loved more than any person. And the only way he could keep any grasp on his former position and the former case...  _ was to let Janus go. _

“I will arrest you,” Logan promised finally.

Janus gave him a smirk and a slight nod of the head, “Let’s see if you keep that promise Logan... And when we meet again, do me a favor and try to be more romantic. If you do... perhaps I’ll have another story for you.”

~~~~~

“Lo!”

Logan lifted his head to see his lover’s face. 

“What happened? Are you okay? Did you-”

Patton’s words were cut off as Logan moved forward to embrace his fiance tightly. 

“Lo?” Patton asked softly as he hugged him back.

“I’m sorry,” Logan told him as he buried his face in Patton’s shoulder. “I should’ve been better to you.”   
  


“Hush,” Patton chided. “What could be better than hugging you? Well I guess I prefer it when you’re smiling and hugging me. But this can lead to smiling Logan so it's okay.”

Logan couldn't stop the small chuckle which left his mouth.

“Oh I hear him already.”

Logan shook his head as he pulled back enough to wipe at his eyes, “I love you, Patton.”

Patton gave him a bright smile back, “I love you too. Now I’m going to start dinner and you can tell me about your day and if you met Blank some other time if you don't want to talk now, okay?”

“I met him,” Logan confirmed. “And... well, I got more than I bargained for.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, have you ever considered the thought of having  _ two _ soulmates?”

Patton’s mouth dropped open in surprise, “No way!”   
  


“Yeah... he is.”

“Wow... well I know I just said I’d wait, but can I go back on it?”

Logan gave a laugh as he pulled Patton close to him again, “Yeah... you can.”

~~~~

This line of work was never something he had seen himself in. He had grown up thinking his only choice in life was to become a businessman and be better than those he was exposed to. And then he had witnessed a robbery, and he fell head first to a world he hadn’t known. And despite everything he had fallen in love with it. The art slipping his way into any group was something he had learned, and it was the art of the lie that he had perfected which allowed him to be such a notorious conman. And nothing could be better than that. Cons allowed him to meet amazing people, travel, and do something only he could. Others could steal, others could paint, others could hack, but only he could weave one another together to reach the goal. Only he was the one who could put things together- or he was supposed to be. But Logan was an anomaly, and even if Janus had the ability to lie to him he was sure the man would have figured him out on his own. “A long while,” that’s how long Logan claimed to have been tracking him. He couldn't help but wonder how long that had been. How long had it been that he had left behind enough clues to let his soulmate into his mind? He'd have to do better if he didn’t want to come this close to being caught again. But at the same time... the thought of Logan catching him wasn’t a  _ bad _ one. Janus gave himself a quick and mental shake, no. He had other people to think about, and- and if Logan did catch up with him he was sure as hell going to make the other man earn it.

A soft sigh left his lips as he tried not to think about how uncomfortable the coach seats were as the plane moved closer and closer to the tarmac. It had been a longer flight than he had anticipated given the weather not allowing them to land, but now he was more than grateful for a chance to stretch his legs. Then it was off for a month of relaxation and planning before doing it all over again. As the plane landed and began to taxi he reached for his phone and pulled it out to turn it on and was greeted by a barrage of texts. 

He didn't recognize the number having wiped off all personal data before boarding the plane, but reading through them it was clear enough who they were from. 

_ What the hell Daniel!? WE HAD A DEAL _

_ Bitch where the fuck r u  _

_ I will fkin find you! _

_ What do uthink ur smart or someth?  _

_ I have ppl everywhre. They told me about u! _

_ ANd when i tell them that u fkin destroyed me? _

_ i’ll kill u _

They went on like that for a while but Janus paid them no mind, and he did his best not to smile as he picked up his napkin and rubbed it over the phone. When it was his turn he climbed out and took down his carry on and moved to leave. He gave his thanks to the flight attendants as he did, ensuring he complimented a woman’s earrings as he did so he could drop the napkin- and phone in her trash without her noticing. 

“One month to relax,” he breathed out as he left the plane. One month of no work... he wasn’t entirely sure he would survive that long without doing what he loved. But, perhaps it would make quite the prologue. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! But I'm planning for sequel, so I hope you're curious about learning more about the history of Janus and crew and about Remy. So yeah, until next time!


End file.
